


Hey Baby, Whatcha Gotta Say

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beach fic, M/M, dork!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you should reply with when a big, scary, devilishly handsome alpha werewolf tells you, sarcastically, “nice legs.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, I grew them myself,” is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, Whatcha Gotta Say

“ _Thanks, I grew them myself.”_

An awkward silence spawns before the words are completely out of Stiles’ mouth. It doesn’t help matters that he’s in nothing but too-short swim trunks and a tank top; nor does it help that Derek is staring at him in a way that says “I’m going to eat you” in what could quite possibly be a sexy  _or_  a threatening way.

Stiles laughs nervously. “Uh. Sorry. Was that flirty? I didn’t mean to flirt with you.”

Derek growls and Stiles scrambles to redeem himself.

“I mean, not that you aren’t the type of person I’d flirt with. I mean I’m basically omnisexual so really it has nothing to do with that or anything and you are attractive, really attractive, anyone would flirt with you! I’m sure plenty of people flirt with you and I would too except what I just said wasn’t meant to be flirty and I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable so uh please don’t kill me?”

The silence grows. Stiles gets itchy standing in silence so he starts talking again.

“You know really, this is all your fault.” Stiles breezes by Derek’s confused growl and continues. “You told me I had nice legs, and if  _that_  isn’t flirting then I don’t know what is. I mean really who says that to someone, let alone me?” He looks down and tries to ignore the way Derek follows his gaze. “I’m pale and scrawny and my legs are no different so really, I mean, you must’ve been sarcastic. Duh. Haha, of course you were kidding and I just made things worse, didn’t I?”

Derek takes a step towards him, and Stiles flings his Captain American beach towel up in haphazard defense.

“Don’t kill me!”

Derek rolls his eyes, but it goes unseen by Stiles. “I’m not going to kill you.” He snarls. He keeps walking until they’re practically pressed chest to chest. Then he brings up a hand, fingernails just slightly longer and sharper than normal, and trails a nail down Stiles’ chest to where the shorts end and skin begins; he never breaks skin.

“We should hurry the others are waiting.” Stiles squeaks, looking out his bedroom window, trying to see the car loaded up with their pack.

“They can wait a few more minutes.” Derek growls, and Stiles isn’t going to argue when Derek’s tongue is in his mouth, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from “Everybody Talks” by Neon Trees and yes everything I write is in some way title’d from a song.
> 
> Also this sparked from the fact that my mom told a friend he had nice legs and he replied with “thanks, grew ‘em myself.”


End file.
